


To Age an Angel

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angels, Creation Myth, M/M, Soul Bond, angel existentialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not since the moment of his creation, the moment when he separated from the essence of his father and became a sentient being of his own, had Castiel known such light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Age an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Kittenbot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenbot/pseuds/kittenbot) for the last minute Beta work! You are a prince amongst men xoxo

The concept of age is a difficult one. On the one hand you could say that life begins at conception; time unfurling before you. The passage of the seasons and days on a calendar denoting the length of being you have achieved.

Then you have an angel.

A creature that was manifested from the thoughts of a god. A being of such energy and grace, made from the very fabric of the universe. A being made with the essence of time.

How then could a being such as this consider age?

 

\--------------

 

In the beginning he would hold himself close, whirling around and around, concentrating his form into a dense bundle of vitality. The greatness of the universe around him was too dark, even with his brothers and sisters sparkling as they let their grace expand, contract and interact around him. 

The nothingness bothered him far more than it should have. His grace did not soar with joy like his kin’s did. He did not mean to disappoint anyone, he just couldn’t help but wonder if there was more than just this heaven around him.

The only thing that made his grace shine bright was the word of God. And God’s word was mighty. And God’s word was wise.

And then God created the earth.

The creation of matter and life sparked the tinder of an idea. An idea that would become ‘time’.

 

\-----------------

 

Castiel watched.

Castiel stretched his grace far and wide. He would linger on a moment for an eon, and skim over a millennium in a moment.

Castiel was good, he served, he fought. He followed orders from the upper echelons of his brothers and sisters; he had purpose.

And he waited. 

For he was sure that there was something more.

 

\--------------

 

Not since the moment of his creation, the moment when he separated from the essence of his father and became a sentient being of his own, had Castiel known such light.

He had witnessed evolution, miracles, the rise and fall of empires, the birth and death of gods; but he had never seen anything so perfect.

In this pit of ugly desperation, despair and depravity his soul shone brighter than the brightest super nova. A beacon of beauty. 

A beacon of hope.

Castiel reached out with his grace and touched the soul. 

At their contact his grace burnt red, as the soul in his grasp scorched blue.

Castiel gathered up the stray broken pieces of this immaculate being on their ascension. 

He lovingly pieced together his charge, molding the lines of his body like clay, mapping out the universe in his freckles, planting the seeds of a forest in his eyes.

Wrapped in his grace, this angelic soul nestled in close, tangling it’s frayed edges with Castiel’s. 

 

\--------------

 

He watched as Dean Winchester took his first breath in this new life. He watched as the righteous man clawed his way out of the earth, fighting as hard as a newborn. Fighting to live.

Castiel stood before the man as he took his first shaky steps.

It was then that Dean Winchester looked up, and looked straight into his grace.

Soul and grace recognised one another.

And, as one soul was reborn to the world, an angel began his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is supposed to be. but i'm writing again so that's a positive.  
> anyho I hope you enjoyed this mess.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/) come say hi  
> and go follow kittenbot on [Tumblr](http://buffenator.tumblr.com/)


End file.
